ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin Chronicle by Gixander Part IV
Table of Contents |} Sand In Your Eye (Levels 10-20) '''''Initial Tidbits''''' '''''Spells and Abilities''''' This is the Dunes...and you have to fear it. Right off the bat you have Protect (Level 10)...and you won't use another scroll until Cure II at Level 17. Protect is very good to have in the Dunes, and the series of protective spells (both Protect and Shell) are always useful. No matter what I'm doing, I'm certain to keep Protect on at all times. If it drops...I throw it back up. Cure II will help out later once you get it, as the soft cap (the basic cap without any alterations from Mind, Vitality, or bonuses later on such as "Cure Potency+") raises from 30 to 90. For Job Traits, you get Defense Bonus I at 10 (perhaps Square-Enix anticipated the Dunes for Paladin and gave them both a Defense Bonus and Protect). Defense Bonus gives an increasing value for each upgrade (10 at L10, 22 at L30, 35 at L50, and 48 at L70). Having both Protect and Defense Bonus I give you a full 20 points of defense over your equipment and base values. And in the Dunes, as you should know from taking at least two jobs into it (one for subjob ability and one for Paladin sub). The only other trait you'll get is Resist Sleep. Remember that "Resist" traits are not what most people think. Yes, they do give a small chance of resisting sleeping. However, they don't have a high chance of procing (activating), so don't go out expecting "Resist Sleep" to prevent Sleep from taking effect. Over the entire year I've been playing, Resist Sleep has only proc'd 3 times. However, the Resist traits decrease the length of time the status effect lasts. Resist Sleep (all three versions of L20, L40, and L60) decrease the duration of Sleep by a large amount. As far as new abilities go, you get one ability. But it's a good one: Shield Bash. Obviously, by the name, you must have a shield equipped (so it won't work with any two handed weapon equipped or if you have a Sword or Club or Dagger without anything in the sub-hand slot). When used, Shield Bash will make your character slam their shield into the enemy, doing a bit of damage (not much), makes the mob angry (a nice enmity boost around 1/2 that of Provoke according to testing), and has a chance of stunning the enemy. Stun is a pain when anyone gets it, because you can't move, and any spell you were about to cast still goes through most of the casting timer (around 82% usually) before you get the message that your casting was interrupted. While gathering information on other uses for skills and abilities, I actually learned you can still Shield Bash a monster having used Perfect Dodge. Interesting...since Perfect Dodge is designed to avoid physical attacks. '''''The Cost of Survival''''' ''Weaponry'' ''Swords'' ''Daggers'' ''Polearms'' ''Shields'' You hit 10 and started hitting the motherload of equipment...and we're only onto Shields! All of these shields can be bought on the Auction House. If you have access to Whitegate and can get yourself an Elm Shield (or have someone who can get it for you), get it. 3 DEF is very nice. It's just too bad that the next upgrade is the Lantern Shield. I would not suggest going to the Auction House for it, since it's 25k on Fairy (lowest at this time was about 10k). That's not worth the gil at all. If you started in Bastok, grab the Decurion's Shield. Otherwise, the best upgrade won't come until Level 20 with the Mahogany Shield. Unless you have some woodworking skill (Strong Shield has the recipe in the 30s), stick with the Mahogany Shield. ''Head'' ''Body'' ''Hands'' ''Rings'' ''Legs'' ''Feet'' '''''Locationx3''''' '''''Monsters Galore''''' ''Level 10'' ''Level 11'' ''Level 12'' ''Level 13'' ''Level 14'' ''Level 15'' ''Level 16'' ''Level 17'' ''Level 18'' ''Level 19'' ''Level 20''